


An Almost Mistake

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: Hermione just got promoted, and during a celebration, ran into a homeless, drunk Draco. Can she help him, or will he help her?





	An Almost Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pretty Woman Remix. Bonus points if Draco is in the Julia Roberts' role. 
> 
> Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
> Prompter: Orcl777
> 
>  
> 
> I would like to acknowledge that everyone knows I am not making any profit from this. And that all characters, plots, and locations are property of JK Rowling and Bloomberg/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

“Here's to Hermione,” George yells raising his glass in the air. 

 

“To Hermione,” Fred replies

 

Raising their glasses; they clink them together. Attempts at conversation are pointless over the excitement and thumping music of the Weird Sisters at The Three Broomsticks.

 

Hermione sips her firewhisky, feeling the familiar burn in the back of her throat, and the rich amber taste. She's excited but still feels the nerves that come with her promotion.

 

“How about some fizzy wizzy shots,” she yells “I'll pay.”

 

The twins nod their heads, Hermione rises and makes her way through the crowd. About midway, she is stopped by a very drunk man who pulls her close and whispers in her ear

 

“If you take me home, I can take you places you've never been.”

 

“No thanks,” she shouts and jerks away.

 

By the time she turns around to get a good look of the man, he is gone. But somehow his voice sounds familiar, but she let’s it go and finishes making her way to the bar.

 

“Three fizzy wizzy shots please,” she yells at the bartender.

 

She turns her back to him and looks over the crowd, not being able to see much from the dim lights and all the movement. She spots a flash of blonde hair but loses it in the crowd. Turning around she notices the bartender finishing the shots and he hands them to her. She juggles them in her hands and makes her way back to the twins, sitting the glasses down on the table. They rush and grab them downing them instantly. Hermione, however, sits and fiddles with her, her mind on the mysterious man, not really sure why his voice stuck out to her.

 

“Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?” George asks her, yelling over the noise. 

 

Hermione lost in thought doesn't even hear him.

 

“Hermione,” Fred yells, reaching out to touch her hand.

 

Startled, she jumps, and spills a little of the blue liquid on her hands.

 

“I'm sorry, will you all excuse me? I need to go to the restroom.”

 

She stands and makes her way towards the back of the Three Broomsticks. Reaching the hallway the music gets less intrusive and she slips into the bathroom, stopping to enjoy the silence the closed door brought. Walking to the sink, she turns on the cold water running her hands underneath and then grabs a paper towel. Looking in the mirror she takes a few deep breaths, the alcohol coursing through her making her dizzy

 

“What's wrong with you Hermione?” she asks herself out loud. “Well, you can't hide away forever.”

 

Throwing the paper towel in the bin, she walks out the door and bumps into someone who has started coming down the hall. 

 

Looking up, she notices it's the same man she bumped into, and,

 

“Malfoy?!” she whispers

 

“That's my nameeee, but pleasssure is my gammeee.” he slurs before stumbling. 

 

“Malfoy, it's me, Hermione. Are you okay?”

 

Before he could answer he goes stark white, stumbles and then passes out. Hermione tries to grab him, but he's too quick and hits the floor with a  _ thud. _

 

“Madam Rosmerta!” she yells

 

A sudden  _ pop _ and the blonde haired witch appears.

 

“Oh Merlin, what happened?” she asks bending down and wiping hair from Draco's ashen face. 

 

“He passed out. But I would like to take him to my room, and let him sleep to make sure he's okay, he was very drunk.”

 

“Alright, I'll have someone bring you some extra blankets and towels.”

 

“Thank you, also will you tell Fred and George I felt dizzy and went to my room please?” Hermione tells her before grabbing her wand and whispering “Wingardium Leviosa.”

 

“Of course,” Madam Rosmerta says before turning and taking off down the hall. 

 

Draco lifts from the ground and she slowly makes her way through the hall to the steps to the rooms. Climbing the steps, she's careful not to break concentration. They reach her room, and she pushes the door open and places him on her bed.

 

oOo

 

“Owww my head hurts,” Draco mumbles, finally waking up. 

 

“I would say so. What's happened to you Draco?” Hermione says from the worn out couch beside the bed, looking over her book she had begun reading before he woke. 

 

He jumps at her voice and looks at her puzzled.

 

“Hermione? Hermione Granger? What am I doing in  _ your  _ room?”

 

“Well you see Draco,” Hermione says while standing, “You propositioned me, twice I might add, then you passed out in the middle of the floor. I couldn't leave you.”

 

Draco scoffs, “So you brought me here to what, try and hook up?” He says while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“No. I brought you here to make sure you were safe, and to shower. Seriously, you need to shave and change clothes. I went and got you a suit from Gladrags, luckily they knew your size.”

 

“You don't... I don't need pity,” he replies, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“It's not pity, call it... helping a friend. Now go shower, I ordered breakfast, it will be here soon.”

 

Draco takes a moment before sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and Hermione lets out a breath.

 

She hears the shower click on and leans back on the sofa, which creaks from the movement. She gets comfy with her book again and digs in. Lost in reading, she jumps when she hears a sharp tap on the window. Taking a quick glance at the clock she sees thirty minutes has passed. She stands and walks over grabbing the lever to open the ancient window. An owl flies in and drops a note before taking off. 

 

“Well you're awfully rude,” Hermione says to its fleeting back.

 

Taking the note she unrolls it and reads:

 

Hermione, 

 We found out the man who is wanting to sell our products in New York wants to meet. He's coming at the end of the week and we will need you at that swanky restaurant Ros. Do you have a date you could possibly bring? I heard Ron is available, nah we're only kidding. 

 

See you at the meeting tomorrow. 

 

Fred and George

 

“Those two,” she shouts.

 

“Those two what?” she hears from the bathroom. 

 

Draco opens the door, and he is standing in nothing but a towel to cover his member. His hair is slicked back and wet, and small beads of water are running down his perfectly chiseled body, straight to the v right above the towel.

 

“I, uhh… Why don't you have clothes on?” she asks, turning around to hide her flushed cheeks. 

 

“Well I couldn't find my clothes, plus I heard you yelling.”

 

She reaches down and grabs the bag beside the couch, handing it to him, “Here you go, everything is in there. Razor and all.” careful to keep her eyes averted.

 

He steps back into the bathroom leaving the door ajar, “So Hermione, what is it your yelling about.”

 

Hermione suddenly had an idea. “Draco, how would you like to work for me?”

 

He leans out the door, shaving cream slathered on his face, “What kind of work?” he asks slowly. 

 

“Well, I need someone to accompany me to a very important meeting later this week with the Weasley's. I was recently made manager over their sales, and have a few things to attend. I wouldn't ask, but I know you need the money, and I need the help.”

 

He leans back in the bathroom, and she can hear the water switch on. When he doesn't answer, she walks over and steps in, taking a seat on the counter beside the sink. Draco continues shaving, and Hermione watches him intently.

 

“So what do you say?” she asks after a few minutes. 

 

“Well how much we talking, and what does this include?” he says stopping to look her in the eyes.

 

“Five hundred galleons, and a few dates, only to look official,” she adds when she sees the look on his face, “and to attend the dinner with me.”

 

“A thousand galleons and you have a deal. But no funny business,” he says with a wink.

 

Hearing a knock at the door, she jumps down and exits the room, smiling as soon as her back is to Draco. 

 

Before stepping out she turns and says “Deal. But first, finishing getting ready and let's eat. We'll discuss it more.”

 

oOo

  
  


After a huge breakfast, Hermione was ready to get down to business. She was a businesswoman after all. 

 

“Okay Draco, I know you'll need a few outfits, I can help with that,” she said pushing her plate away from her. 

 

Draco looked over his coffee mug, “What makes you think I need help with money.”

 

“You're not fooling anyone Draco. I know you gambled all your fortune away when your dad went to Azkaban. That's why you do what you do. Nothing wrong with that, just facts.”

 

Shocked by her words, but knowing she's speaking nothing but the truth, Draco looks at her with his striking grey eyes. He stares at her a moment, before speaking. 

 

“Okay. You’re right. I did gamble it all away. And I'm not proud of that. But I had no one.” he pauses to take a sip of his coffee before continuing, “With me doing what I did, even though it was due to the imperius curse, no one wanted anything to do with me. I was alone. So I turned to gambling, booze, and women. I'm not proud, but I can't change it. Now, let's get past the formalities before I actually feel something.”

 

Hermione sits, shocked by his words, unable to speak. Finally, when she's able she whispers, “I'm so sorry Draco. If I would have thought…”

 

“Thought what? That the boy who tormented you for years and was alone, and needed some company? I don't blame you, Granger. But please know none of it was my fault. Now please can we get out of this room? I'm actually sober for the first time in months, and ready to get some fresh air.” he says while standing and grabbing his jacket from the chair. 

 

Hermione grabs her wool coat of the hanger by the door and they step out.

 

“So where to first, mistress?” Draco says with a laugh. 

 

Hermione smacks his arm playfully, “Hermione is just fine. And I think we will go by Gladrags first, then to get you a haircut. I may have to leave during the haircut, important meeting and all. But we can meet back at the Three Broomsticks for dinner around six?”

 

“You're the boss,” he replies. 

 

The walk to the shop was quiet, Hermione was lost in her thoughts about the coming meeting, worried she was gonna screw it up. Somehow Draco sensed her fear because when the reached the door to the shop, he stopped her before stepping in. 

 

“You are going to do great. You've always been smart.”

 

He opens the door for her, and Hermione steps in, smiling from his words. 

 

They walk up to the counter, and see a sign that says, “if desk unattended ring bell”. Draco smacks the bell, and before the ding was done they heard a  _ pop  _ and a little old lady appeared.

 

“Yes dears?” she drawled, looking over her very thick blue glasses.

 

“I'm here to spend quite a bit of money on my dear friend. Please pull out your best fabrics, and dress robes. We'll be waiting over here.”

 

With that, the old lady runs towards the back yelling “Frank! FRANK! We have some customers that want to spend some money. GET OFF YOUR RUMP AND MOVE!”

 

Draco and Hermione settle on the extra chairs they had set up and wait. Within minutes Frank and the old lady come running in, Frank's arms full of different swatches of fabric and robes. From crimson red to stunning silver. 

 

They lay the fabric out on the table in the corner, before the old lady grabs Draco’s hand and leads him to the footstool. He steps on it, and turns to Hermione, “So what look are you going for, dark and mysterious? Devilish and handsome?”

 

Hermione laughs, a deep belly laugh, which cause Draco’s cheeks to flush. 

 

“Draco, your head doesn't need to be any bigger.”

 

“Personally I feel devilish and handsome is the way to go.” he turns to face the mirror “Ma'am do you have anything trimmed in green?”

 

Three hours later, they step out into the bright sunlight, laughing arms linked. They head towards Priscilla's Beauty Shop for Draco’s haircut, and Hermione happens to look at her watch.

 

“Oh goodness! I'm sorry Draco, I must get to my meeting.” she digs in her bag, and pulls out some coins, “Here's some money for your haircut, I'll see you later!”

 

Running off in the direction of the Hogs Head Draco opens the door and steps in, wishing that certain brown haired witch was still with him.

 

oOo

 

Finally finished with her meeting, Hermione takes a deep breath before she stands from the table. She got a lot accomplished during the meeting, but her mind was on Draco the whole time. She couldn't wait to meet with him, and boy was she hungry. She grabs her things before rushing out, excited to meet him. She finally makes it to the Three Broomsticks, and steps in, scanning the room. She doesn't see Draco anywhere, so she sits at an empty table. Tapping her feet on the floor, Hermione’s stomach begins to growl. She waits for what feels like ages, before stepping up to the bar.

 

“Rosmerta, have you seen Draco?” she yells over the crowd.

 

The witch shakes her head no, to busy to stop and talk while passing butterbeers around. Hermione feels defeated, maybe he just used me, she thinks to herself. She makes her way up the steps to her room, prepared to get some food called in. When she opens the door, she has to quickly shut it behind her. Draco is sprawled out over the couch, naked with nothing but a tie on. His blonde hair is pushed back, except for a few stray hairs that fell around his eyes. The only thing hidden is his member, albeit by a thin throw blanket Hermione would never look at the same. 

 

“There you are! I thought you'd never show,” he says grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“D...Draco? What, what are you doing?” Hermione says sheepishly. 

 

“Well you see, I wanted to pay you back for everything you've done for me today,” he says standing, the blanket falling to the floor. 

 

Hermione shocked, and surprised by the sheer size of his penis, turns around to hide her face. “Draco you don't have to do this.”

 

She can feel him walking closer, and then feels his warm breath on her neck when he whispers, “I know you feel what I feel Hermione, your just too scared.”

 

Hermione can feel his groin against her back when he leans closer to kiss her neck. She shivers, the kiss sends goosebumps down her body, and straight to her core. 

 

“I do, I couldn't keep my mind off of you today, but I don't want you to be doing this just for money.”

 

Draco takes her arm and spins her around planting his lips hard to hers. He starts kissing her slowly, and passionately. Kissing him back, Hermione's legs weaken, not having felt this sensation from a mere kiss before. 

 

“I care about you, Hermione. I have for a long time, but life got in the way. But now I'm gonna show you what you, what we've both been missing.”

 

He kisses her again, this time with more passion than Hermione has ever felt. She returns the kiss, biting his lip before breaking. Draco scoops her up and lays her on the bed. He slowly begins removing her jeans, tossing them to the floor. He bends down, kissing her thigh and slowly moves up to her core, kissing her through her back lace panties. Hermione jumps at Draco’s touch.

 

“I would really like to do this for you Hermione. If your not comfortable, that's okay, just tell me.”

 

“No, I want you to, it's just…” she trails off

 

“You have nothing to worry about. Just sit back and relax,” he says before kissing her through her panties again, this time a little harder. 

 

Hermione moans and when the moan escapes her lips Draco grabs her panties and jerks them off, making his way straight to her clit. He licks it slowly, his member growing in pleasure with each hiss and moan that escapes Hermione's lips. He nibbles it gently, which causes Hermione to let out a loud moan.

 

“Mmm, Draco,” Hermione says, “That… mmm… it feels so good.”

 

Draco then slips his tongue inside her, Hermione overcome with pleasure arches her back and grabs Draco’s head. He starts swirling his tongue inside her, Hermione moaning and shivering with each swirl. He can feel her body tensing, and knows she's close to orgasm. He pushes as deep as he can go, and Hermione grabs his head and pulls his hair letting out the loudest moan he has ever heard.

 

“Draco!” she shouts after her moan. 

 

But he doesn't stop, he continues going, letting each wave of the orgasm wash over her. Once he knows she's done he finishes licking up all her juices before making a trail of kisses up her belly. 

 

He helps her sit up to remove her shirt, and she goes to move but he stops her and says “Ohh Hermione, I'm not done yet. That was just foreplay, just sit back and enjoy.”

 

Hermione leans back on the bed, and Draco reaches behind her and unsnaps her bra. He slowly removes it and watches intently as her round, full breasts bounce, and fall into place. He finishes laying her down and blows softly on her nipple, which hardens immediately. He takes it into his mouth and sucks lightly, Hermione runs her fingers through Draco’s hair and moans with delight. He takes his hand and starts rubbing her sensitive nub, Hermione squirming beneath him. He switches to the other breast after a little bit, this time nibbling a bit, before letting go. 

 

He hovers over her and takes in her beauty. “Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.” he whispers, slipping his finger in an out her watching her wiggle beneath him, just from his touch. 

 

Hermione blushes, “Your not so bad yourself,” she says with a wink, moaning in between her words. 

 

“Are you ready, kitten? I know I am.”

 

Hermione whispers, “Yes”

 

Draco doesn’t need any more prompting. At her words, he grabs his member, “Let me know if I hurt you, I'll go slowly.” he places the top at her opening and slowly pushes it in.

 

Hermione lets out a small yelp, and Draco stops, “No, don't stop,” she begs.

 

He continues slowly until finally she is fully wrapped around him. The fit is so tight and warm, Draco can barely contain himself. He starts slowly pulling back out, and Hermione lets out a moan.

 

“Draco, please, go faster.”

 

“I don't want to hurt you,” he whispers before plunging himself back in.

 

She lets out a hiss of pleasure, before begging him to go faster again. 

 

He picks up speed, and Hermione starts moaning louder and louder. He lifts her legs up and wraps her ankles behind his head. He slows down a little, to savor the feeling and to not come so quickly. Hermione looks at him and smiles, reaching up to lightly scratch his chest. 

 

Looking down at her, he sees her breast jump at every thrust. Hermione starts grinding every time he pushes back in, and he starts rubbing her clit causing her legs to shake. He can feel her becoming wetter and starts rubbing harder.

 

“Fuck! Draco!” Hermione shouts as the orgasm releases. She grinds against him, enjoying every throb coming from herself. Once finished she looks up at him, “Draco can I please ride it?” she asks innocently. 

 

He pulls out of her slowly and lays down beside her. She climbs on top of him, planting a kiss on his lips. Positioning herself over him, she gradually pushes down, feeling pleasure and pain. Once he's in she starts bouncing softly and slowly, until she is comfortable then starts bouncing faster and faster. She starts grinding in circles with each bounce, coming closer and closer to orgasm. Draco is watching her from below, watching her breast jump and her hair sway. Her face is full of lust, and he's having to hold himself back from coming. He wants her to orgasm at least once more. 

 

“Draco, I'm so close,” Hermione moans. 

 

He lifts up to where he's sitting and she wraps her legs around him. He pulls her close, breathing in the scent of her perfume. They both pick up speed, and Hermione crashes down on him as he's pushing back into her and they both come, and moan loudly. Hermione continues jumping softly, making sure Draco finishes and riding hers out. He falls back and she crumples on top of him. She rests her head on his chest and he holds her tightly. 

 

“That was,” Draco starts

 

“Amazing!” Hermione finishes.

 

They laugh, and Hermione rolls off of him, lying beside him on the bed.

 

“I hope no one heard me,” she says, cheeks redding. 

 

“Oh don't you worry about that. I put up an extremely strong muffliato charm. Not a sound can escape.” he answers proudly, looking satisfied. 

 

“So,” Hermione begins. 

 

“So what? We just had mind-blowing sex, you don't have to over analyze everything. Just sit back and go with the flow sometimes.”

 

oOo

 

The next few days went by in a blur. Hermione was so happy with Draco. They went shopping some more, out to a few muggle restaurants, so they weren't noticed and spent many hours at night talking and enjoying each other's company. But today was the last day they would be spending together, and the day of the big meeting. They slept in late and stayed in, needing to get ready and make sure they look their best. Hermione had picked a silver slim-fitting dress, that was cut down just below her breasts. She paired it with a beautiful but simple diamond pendant necklace and black heels. 

 

“Come on Draco, we're gonna be late!” she yells through the bathroom door. 

 

“I'm coming, I just can't get this stupid tie straightened,” he replies while stepping out.

 

Hermione stands and stares, taken aback by how good Draco looks in his three-piece suit. It's black with silver accents that match Hermione's dress perfectly. He's fiddling with the tie, but can't seem to get it right.

 

“Come here let me help.”

 

Draco makes his way to Hermione, and she starts undoing it to re-tie, and he kisses her on the forehead lightly. 

 

“I've really enjoyed this time with you, I wish it didn't have to end.”

 

“Me too Draco, but I have to go to New York. The twins need me to help promote the business.” she finishes fixing his tie and stepping back but Draco catches her arm holding her close. 

 

“Well let's runaway Hermione. Just you and me.” Draco says looking down to look her in the eyes. 

 

Hermione stares into those beautiful grey eyes, the color of a sky in a storm. 

 

“Draco, I can't. However, I have made plans with Madam Rosmerta to let you stay here, until you get on your feet. And I've set you up tabs that I'll take care of with all the clothes shops and grocers to make sure you have what you need.”

 

“Oh screw all that Hermione. I just want you.” he wraps her in a hug, and Hermione breathes in his familiar scent of firewhisky, sandalwood, and a touch of tobacco. 

 

“I just… can't right now. This is all I can do. Now let's get going before we're late.”

 

They apparate to an elegant Roz, a newer restaurant that has recently become known for hosting the wizarding world's most elite. 

 

“Hermione are you sure you want to be seen with me?”

 

“For you to be used to this type of thing, your awfully nervous,” she says with a laugh. Taking his hand Hermione leads him up the steps before he can dart away. 

 

They walk into a very dim room, lit by only candles magicked to float above them. Fresh flowers filled vases at every table, and the smell of roast wafted through the air. If she wasn't here for business, Hermione would find this very romantic. 

 

“Miss Granger, here for a meeting with the Weasley's,” Hermione says to the hostess when they reach the desk. 

 

“Right this way miss,” she says while grabbing two menus. She leads them towards the back, and Hermione sees the twins laughing with a very pudgy man. They notice her and stand, the man knocking the table when he does. 

 

“Well hello, Hermione, glad you finally made it,” Fred and George said together. They eye Draco suspiciously but don't say anything, they don't want to cause a scene. 

 

“Of course!” Hermione beams, “Nice to meet you, sir,” she says before extending her hand to the man who is now watching his food intently.

 

“Same to you dear. I'm Obin Udel and I'm the owner of a large joke shop chain in New York,” he says while sitting. 

 

The rest follow suit and within minutes glasses are filled with wine and the roast is brought out. 

 

“So, Miss Granger, what exactly are your plans for my shop?”

 

“Well I don't want to take over if that's what you think, I want to help it grow. With the Weasley twins products, along with yours, I think we can do great things,” she replies, taking a sip from her wine.

 

“Wonderful. I hope you’re ready and I have it set up for you to stay at a nice apartment. I have over twenty stores scattered all along the United States. We’ll have to do the unveiling of new products at them all.”

 

Draco, who had been silent the whole time, let out a gasp. He had not known she was planning to move forever, he thought it was temporary. He looks at her, and Hermione saw the pain and hurt flooding back into his eyes. 

 

“Excuse me,” he whispers. He throws his napkin on the table and takes off, reaching the door in a flash. 

 

Hermione could not stop staring at him the whole time. He turns back before stepping out the door and looks her deep in the eyes. She could feel the pain, hurt, and betrayal. Her whole life she had never felt such a strong connection with someone. He helped her see the world in a much better light, and she is damned if she was gonna let it go now. 

 

“Actually sir,” Hermione says, “I think I've made a mistake.”

 

Fred eyes her suspiciously “What do you mean mistake, Hermione? This is it! This is what we've worked so hard for!” 

 

“Sir, if I may be so bold,” Hermione starts staring at the man who had started his third helping of roast and potatoes. “How about I help you, but not live in New York. I could still fly out for the unveiling and to get things set up. I just need to stay here.” she says quickly, looking towards the twins, who look taken aback but know why she's doing what she is. 

 

She continues, “You see, recently I have become reacquainted with a dear friend and have grown strong feelings toward him. I can’t imagine leaving and not having him in my life.”

 

Obin takes another stab at a potato and stuffs it in his mouth. “All that sounds fine, as long as we get the dates set up, and you can be there when I need you.”

 

“Thank you, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to catch Draco, before he does something stupid.”

 

She rises and takes off, hoping she can catch him. She's hoping he won't leave before she can make it back to him and explain. She reaches the apparition point and with a pop she was gone. 

 

oOo

 

Hermione can hear things being slammed around through the door, she cracks it open thankful he hadn't left yet.

 

“Draco,” she whispers apprehensively. 

 

“What Hermione? Why did you come after me? You're going to ruin your opportunity.”

 

“I left because of you. I don't want to lose you Draco.”

 

Draco slams his fist on the nightstand, “Why Hermione. Why me? This was supposed to be business but we both know it turned into more than that. Knowing you were leaving, why?”

 

“I'm sorry Draco. I just,” Hermione stops not sure what to say. She felt horrid, maybe she had led him along.

 

“I love you, Hermione, I want to be with you. But I can't move to New York, I have too much here.” he grabs his jacket and gathers his bags. “I guess this is it huh?”

 

“No. I'm not going.” Hermione answers

 

“What?” Draco quips “Don't do this Hermione, you'll ruin your future. I love you, but I'm not gonna take away your independence.”

 

“Draco I couldn't. I don't want to leave you. So I'm going to do what I can from here, and fly over when they need me.”

 

Hermione can see light coming back to Draco, and he smiles. The smile starts at the edges and slowly lights up his whole face. He drops his bags and jacket and closes the distance between them. 

 

“Really?” he whispers when he is close enough to feel the heat radiating from her body.

 

“Yes. I want you Draco, and I'm not letting nothing come between that.”

 

Draco grabs her in a tight hug and kisses her lips softly. “Forever?”

 

“Forever,” Hermione confirms.

 


End file.
